I Believe
by novasupernova
Summary: Gibbs never believes...KIBBS KIBBS KIBBS


Title : I believe  
Rating : PG 13  
Fiction : KIBBS drabble  
Spoiler : Yankee white  
Disclaimer : NCIS ….definitely not mine

He never believe in love at first sight  
HELL! He hardly believes in love  
He doesn't do romance  
He knows and enjoys lust  
He is familiar with pain when his wives leave him  
He is familiar with humiliation when his wives cheated on him  
He likes women and sex, but never once he cheats on his partner  
He knows the meaning of friendship is…  
He was glad that Ducky is in his life when he was broken for many times  
HELL NO! He doesn't believe!

GOD cheats on him  
He never ask any favor from him  
But yet, God manages to screw his faith in life  
LEROY JETRHO GIBBS never believes  
But when decades of anguish manage to catch on to him  
He cries and he curses God, I don't believe in you

And, God winks at him and says:  
"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are about to eat your own foot, you'll see…"  
Then a marine died on air force one.  
How ironic, everything happens for a reason, even in death.  
He goes there with no expectation that God is about to kick his sorry ass  
He never expect because he doesn't believe anymore  
One night stands are good enough for the old broken bastard

The first time he lays eyes on her  
She was in a suit, all tired and pissed off  
Damn… who's that woman?  
Who was not paying a slightest bit of attention to him  
Until… he pissed her off  
She was arguing with the FBI and…many more  
All males around her, poor baby, she was the only female  
HELL NO! One night stand is not he wants from her  
He wants more…

But, she is not a red head  
Unlike his previous flings and wives  
They were all red heads  
All stunning strikingly beautiful … yet cold

She is all kind of warm, fuzzy, small and dark haired  
Properly clothed, a bit too much for his taste  
Sexy as hell though, even though she doesn't know it  
HELL, she protects the president of the United Stated of America  
He knows she must be different  
He knows she must be special  
But he doesn't know whether he believes, yet…

He stared at the woman as she was talking with the others  
Captivated by her presence  
Ducky noticed my unusual behavior within seconds  
My best friend, a father that I never have, understood everything

Then, she must have felt that I was staring at her  
And she looked at me in the eyes  
And glared at me  
I got goose bump  
It's love at first sight  
I felt it in my heart and she must have felt it too  
Don't you think?  
I bet we couldn't stop looking into each other  
If not because of the argument around us  
And she was defending her ground

She busted my lies and tricks  
She must be smart, not bad, I am intrigued  
I just love provoking her, I don't know why  
Perhaps to be closer to her?  
Perhaps to witness the passion from the window to her soul?  
Perhaps just to hear her voice?  
Perhaps just to get to know her?  
HELL, who knows why?

She was pissed, she felt threatened  
I was invading her territory, her belongings, and her responsibilities  
She'll make a wonderful mother to my children  
When I attacked her abilities  
She fought back with a vengeance  
If not because of protocol or my badge  
She would kick my sorry ass back to D.C  
She'll protect our children to her death

I make her chased me around Air force one  
Without her knowing of course  
See, she is good, that I admit  
But, I am much older than her with far more experience and tricks up my sleeve  
We were so close; it took all my will power and discipline of a marine  
Not throw her on her back, kiss her senseless and have my way with her  
I can smell her, I can feel her heat  
Once, I was so close to her I can smell her hair

Then, she was sick  
When I found out how, I was mad, I was jealous  
Even though I have no right to be  
I was jealous that she was with somebody  
She is mine

She lies down  
She looks so small and fragile  
I wanted to hold her and keep her safe  
I am befuddled by my own feeling  
I am confused by my own urges

When she feels guilty because her boss gives her orders  
When she was loyal to her ass-boss, loyal to her job  
She said sorry to me  
I know she'll always be faithful  
I know that she'll be a loyal wife to me  
Her principles and humanity makes her strong and a woman  
She is what I've been searching for all my sorry life

I lied to her in order to do my job  
She was in trouble because she trusted me  
I'm so sorry baby  
I promise  
I'll make it up to you, someday, when you'll have me  
I'm so sorry baby

When I'm back at work  
I am restless  
There's no way, I don't get to see her again  
I want more  
So, I tag along…with a solid reason of course

When I found out that her lover was dead  
I was scared, I was glad and I was worried  
When I found out she is what I think she is  
I was so happy I want to believe again

I touched her  
I hugged her  
I smell her  
I hold her  
It's not enough  
It's making it worse, I want more  
I have to own her, body and soul  
I'm so sorry I made you cry baby  
But I am not sorry that I hold you in my arms

I've made up my mind  
Caitlyn Todd is destined to me mine  
She'll be my wife  
She'll be the mother of my children  
She'll be the guardian of my soul  
She'll hold my heart in her hand

GOD, I've eaten my own foot  
I've broke my ego and pride  
I am wrong and you are right  
I believe that you have plans for me  
I believe it is through you I find my salvation  
I believe that you've never left me with my perils alone  
I believe that you've heard my prayers  
I believe that you feel my pain  
I believe that you want the best for us, your sinners  
I believe that you let me go through my pain, so I learned  
That love is precious  
That faith and courage are important  
I believe that when the time is right, it will all happen

Thank you God for still believing in me, your lost child when I doubt you

And, Caitlyn Todd, you better believe it that you'll be mine  
And when the time is right I'll let you know and take you to our home

It takes me 3 long years to get you,  
Now as I woke up with you in my arms, with our child heavy in your womb  
I wink at God.  
Thank you…

-end-nova2006


End file.
